The Time Traveling Kids
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Burn, Blossom and Brick's son, and his cousins and sister are forced to go back in Time when his sister messes around with a time machine. Thus, it sends them back to the time where right before their parents started dated. What could go wrong?
1. One: Damn Time Machine

**I do not own PPG or RRB but the OCs are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>One: <strong>

**Damn Time Machine**

* * *

><p>I blinked awake and stared at the blue sky in front of me, the presence of falling passed by me and my amber hair whipped up in the wind. I waited, relaxing for instincts to kick in or Blaze's screaming voice telling me to fly. I didn't really care though if I landed or moved through the Earth or hurt someone. I don't really have a self-conscience telling me to be careful; I follow my own ways, ignoring the little voice in my head.<p>

"Hey, cous!"

Damn it, there goes my time.

I look towards the voice, seeing humorous green eyes, with a small scar across his right eye, glow at me with a smirk across his face. His black hair was slicked back today besides the back of it where it whipped in the wind. He wore a black tank top and green leather vest with black fighting gloves that matched his eyes and hair.

"What is it, Buster?" I ask, trying to mask my annoyance and he shrugs.

"Your parents wanted to see you about something." he replied and I scowl, locking my gaze back up to the sky before I stopped myself. Gravity dismissed me and I levitate next to him.

"Do you know what?" I ask him and he shrugs, narrowing my eyes before I shot off towards the direction my house. Thousands of color shot below me as I move faster, Blaze is fastest out of all of us but I am oldest out of all of my cousins so I am the most powerful. I stop and land in front of the white house, staring at the large three windows where one of the rooms is mine and wither my parent's and Blaze's.

I reach to grab the handle of the door but someone else opens it and I stare at the face of Blaze, her coral eyes widen and a grin plastered across her face. Her bright orange hair pulled back in a clip and pink highlights shined through that Dad luckily hasn't noticed. Today she wore a pink blouse and black minis skirt and striped red and black tights with heels that made her almost as tall as me even though she's eleven.

"Did you imitate Mom's voice to get me here?" I ask her and she shrugs, glancing behind me to see him smirk at me.

"Now that Buster is here," Blaze said, "We only need Bang left and everyone will be here."

"What the hell is going on?" I hiss at her and she narrows her eyes at me, anger flashing through them.

"I created a time machine." She said and I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?!" I exclaim and Buster wraps his arm on my shoulder.

"I got her the pieces and manage to sneak into your parent's lab." He said and I pale, thinking about how pissed Dad and Mom have been through this week. I glare at him and hiss, "Do you seriously want to piss them off both of you?"

Buster laughs at this and Blaze smirks, pointing at me.

"Like they would ever think it is me. I placed everything to point at some random old enemy of theirs." she said and smiles as the sound of someone landing behind me appear. I glance to see blond hair combed to the side and bored aqua eyes stare at us along with a frown on his narrow face. Bang wore a blue shirt with a middle finger raised up saying to go "Go Fuck yourself" even though he just turned twelve.

"Your mom let you leave the house with that shirt?" I questioned him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"She didn't even notice it cause she was watching one of her soap opera shows." He replied and Blaze's sigh returns my attention to her. She grabs us and pulls us in, slamming the door closed behind us.

"Come on, I have the machine ready downstairs." She said and stops when a squeal caused her attention towards a flying blue strip. It tackled her but only managed to push her back a bit and she smiled down at it, Bang's little four year old sister, Blithe smiles back at her. Her hair close to platinum but tinted with a shade of blond and wide navy eyes stare at us. A blue nightgown went way farther than her legs and her chubby fingers reached up to hug Blaze.

"Hi, Bwaze!" she exclaimed, trying to pronounced but failed. Buster, Bang and I chuckle at this but small sparks surround her. I pale and whistle, the others realizing what would happen we continue. She sighed and carried Blithe down the stairs with us in tow.

"Blaze said she built a time machine," Bang whispered, "That true?"

I shrug and then my eyes grow large at the sight of a large disc like shape standing around six feet in the middle of the room. Multiple buttons appear on it and large numbers appear on the dish. Bluster whistles and Blaze presses a couple of buttons, grinning before a glow emanate from it.

"I'm setting this thing twenty years ago." She said and I pale more, thinking that was the year that Dad and Mom had the worst battle ever.

"Uh…Blaze, ya sure about that?" I ask her and she glares at me as the numbers on the top change.

"Haven't you ever wondered what Mom and Dad were before they started dated?" she questioned and I scowl.

Of course but I have read the articles about how disastrous all of them have been!

"I think you're going a little over board though, Blaze." I say and she slams her hand down on one of the buttons. Suddenly the lights on the dish start flashing and dish starts to shake, small pieces of paper starting to get sucked in.

"Blaze what the hell did you do?!" I scream at her and she pales, shrugging a bit as the pull becomes stronger. I claw at anything to grab onto but nothing is around me.

"Everyone grab onto each other!" I scream and all of us grab each other's hands as everything turned black when I passed through the portal.


	2. Two: It's The Past!

**To Rose Verdict: I hope so! Enjoy the new of The Time Traveling Kids! Thanks for the comment!**

**To Red-Phonix14: Haha! That might be a little off from this chapter! But thanks for reading and commenting!**

**To bcxbutch forever: Sorry for such the long update. I was debating on whether or not to continue this story. Well here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own PPG or RRB but only my OCs.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two: <strong>

**It's the Past!**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!"<p>

Buster's voice awakens me and I stare at the dark clouds above me, rain drenching my clothes and my hair falling over my mouth. Pesky thing, I need to start cutting the damn thing. I brush it aside and look to see Bluster with his hair falling it over his eyes.

"Where are we?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I can tell we're at least near the woods cause it seems like pine trees." He observed and I scowl, standing up and brushing the mud off my hands. I look at our surroundings and see abandoned buildings with barricaded fences and planks over the doors.

"Wait, where's the others?" I ask, worry creeping its way into my system, and Bluster pointed behind me, Bang was resting in a trash can.

"He landed in it when we fell. I managed to stay awake as we landed here but I lost Blaze and Blithe on the way." He said and my eyebrows twitch in anger, an angry smile appears on my face as I grab him by the shirt. His eyes grow large and I feel control slip through me, the water around us slowly stopping and moving towards us.

"How the hell did you lose them?" I hiss and he gulps.

"You passed out and you released them. I was holding onto Bang at the same time as you so don't know." He replied and I take a deep breath, the rain splashing down at the ground. I turn to Bang and sigh, releasing Buster and rubbing my eyebrows. He scowls and I slap Bang, his eyes shooting awake and blue energy shooting out of his hand. It looked like a hockey stick and he placed it close to my chin.

Then he blinks and the energy dispersed. He stared at me for a second before standing up, wiping his shirt. He glanced around and narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something Buster beats him to it.

"I already explained it to Burn; he lost his grip on Blaze and Blithe when he fell unconscious. I couldn't reach them but we'll find 'em." Buster explained and Bang glared at him, anger lit in his eyes.

This isn't gonna be good.

I back away as Bang slammed Buster's head to the ground and screams, "HOW DARE YOU LOSE MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Jeez, the kid has some great power when he gets pissed off!

"Hey! Who ta fuck is makin' noise?!"

Bang stops from punching Buster again and we all turn to see a huge pink fuzz monster wearing nothing but overalls and carrying a shot gun. Muscles stood out from the body and a couple scattered tattoos were seen through the pink fuzz along with a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey, it's Old Man Fuzz!" Buster says without hesitation to the younger looking Fuzzy Lumpkins and Fuzzy's eyebrows twitched before pointing the gun towards Buster, shooting right near his head.

"Wha ta 'ell are ya brats out 'ere fer?!" he exclaimed at us and theories started popping into my head, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Why are ya boys out 'ere in ma property?" he hissed again and then suddenly a bullet zoomed right by me, missing my face by a few mere inches. I narrow eyes and anger lit through me like a canon and the rain around suddenly stop, gathering into large water blade pointing at him.

"Ta fuck?" he whispered out loud and his eyes grow large at the sight of my power, the blade inched closer to his face and I moved closer to him also.

"You might want to inform us what date it is before I slice off your head, asshole?" I hiss at him and he nods quickly.

"It's May Six, 2013." He replied and my eyes grow large, the water suddenly releasing from my grasp.

2013?! That's twenty years into the past!

"Holy shit, her machine worked." Bang whispered to himself and I turned back to Fuzzy who still looked shocked at my power.

"Where are we?" I ask and Fuzzy gulped.

"In ta backwoods of Townsville." He replied and I nod before turning to my cousins who held shock across their faces. I scowl before shooting away from the scene and floated up in the air to stare at the city before me.

No large buildings towered over the slum districts of Townsville and the large hospital my parents own didn't even big to be built but the land was cleared out. Many houses were missing from where property would begin to be established, where Buster's mom and dad lived together or Bang's parents little home.

"She really managed to do it." Buster whispered and I narrow my eyes, confusion my roaring in my head at one question.

Where the hell are they?

* * *

><p>A few hours later of flying around with no sight of them, Buster started to complain about doing nothing.<p>

"Seriously, when can we finally take a break? I'm tired of flying and finding nothing." He said and I give him the finger which he scowls at.

"You really are a dick, Burn." He whispers under his breath but he knows I can hear it. I stop short, my temper raising more than it is, and launch at him to his surprise. I push him as far as I can go before giving an axe kick to the face and it sends him down to the road below.

"You need to control your mouth, kid!" I yell down at him and people start gather around to see us.

Great…just what we need is audience for this!

"Shut the fuck up, asswipe!" he yelled back from the ground and my eyebrows started to twitch, my fist clutching tightly.

"So you want to get a beating, do ya?" I whisper and I glance up at the clouds, the sun bright and shining after the storm.

Fuck, there aren't enough clouds to get water to be formed.

"Bang, stay up here and don't do anything stupid!" I yell at him before I shot down towards Buster, landing on the ground with concrete pushing up from the impact. People start to back away from me and I casual walk towards Buster, the water in the fire hydrates started to shake. Buster slowly moves out of the hole and glares at me, his eyes burning hatred.

"Let's make this exciting. I know you've been practicing for a while with your old man." I say and then the water from the hydrates explodes upwards towards the sky.

He smirks before saying, "It's so amusing to fight against you too. I can't wait to kick your ass!"

Suddenly before I could have the water attack him, a cold breeze blown down on the water and it froze.

"Look it's the Powerpuff Girls!"

Oh shit.

"Stop right there Rowdyruff Boys!" a teenage voice yells at us and I turn a light to see one red head glare down at me with coral eyes much like Blaze's. She wore a pink tank top with black shirt across the middle and pink shorts that almost seemed to rid up her thigh. Her hair whipped in the wind and she glared down at the both of us.

Another girl to the right of her had black hair up her shoulders pulled in two braids and neon green eyes looked ready to attack us. She looked the same age as the other girl and muscles stood out more in her than the other girl. She swore a light green shirt with different band names on it and brown khaki's flowed in the wind along with black combat boots.

The final one had short blond hair in two ponytails with a surprised look on her face and bright blue eyes shocked at the sight of us. She stood slightly shorter than the red head but taller than the black head and wore a light blue tank top and a black skirt with blue sandals.

"We aren't the fuckin' Rowdyruff Boys." Buster mutters to himself but I shot him a glare to have him shut up.

"Who are you punks then?" the Black head asked and I sigh.

This isn't gonna be good to say that we're their future kids.

"The name's Bang and I say you leave."

I whip towards Bang wearing a bored expression and floating while be cross legged. He stared at the girls who were shocked at the sight of him before he landed next to me and took a fighting stance.

"Unless you want to fight but I'm more of a pacifist." He replied and the red head narrowed her eyes.

"Until you give a reasonable explanation of who you are and why you are here then I shall consider leaving." She said and I scowl at this.

I forgot she's to pesky to ever let anything go without an answer.

"We should just go when we can." I whisper low enough for only they can hear and Buster raises an eyebrow at this before smirking.

"Whatever you say oh powerful leader." He announced then a green shield appeared the three girls and their eyes widen as the green eye tried to burst through in anger.

"Let's get going before they break through." I say and Buster scowls at this before we fly away leaving our younger mothers to deal with trying to get out of Buster's energy sonic walls.


End file.
